starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Hirai Molariou
=Description= Hirai Molariou (14 ABY) is the daughter of famous assassin Habas Molariou and Kana McKay, a half-Human, half-Echani hybrid. Hirai was born and raised out in the wilds of Corellia and for the most part she was either home schooled or self taught. She grew up away from her father whom her mother left long ago knowing full well that Hirai would never be safe from Habas' enemies otherwise. Kana never told her daughter the full story of why she left Habas, only that it was for the best. Still, Hirai grew up hearing stories about her father, stories that were embellished on the part of her mother, of course. Hearing so much of Habas' adventures and the work he's done to "rid the galaxy of evil" Hirai grew to idolize the man she never met. When her mother had passed on from an illness Hirai tried to get in contact with Habas' brother, Rajir, in an effort to contact her father. Much to her dismay, however, Rajir wanted nothing to do with her or her father and refused to pass on her message. Shortly after, and with little choice in the matter, she applied for and attended Beruss Academy. It wasn't her first choice, of course, but it was a roof over her head and three square a day and for a fourteen year old girl that was important. It was during her time at Beruss that Hirai met Isis Sinclair, another kindred spirit attending Beruss against her will and the two hit it off pretty quickly. They've been practically inseparable ever since. =Skills= Combat Style Coming soon... Weapons Hirai has a pair of custom made pistols gifted to her by her sister soldier, Isis. The weapons also came with a set of leather holsters that fit snugly around her waist. Though Hirai isn't as accurate with these pistols as either Isis or her father she became better in other ways. Thanks to her incredible reflexes she quickly became known as the fastest draw at Beruss academy in terms of marksmanship, second only to her cousin Clara Molariou, who had set records long before Hirai even began attending. Hirai's twin blades are her pride and joy. They were originally made for her by her mother and were of a custom design specifically to suit her particular style of swordplay. Each blade has a gentle curve to it that allows it to be drawn quickly and efficiently with minimal effort. Allowing Hirai to be even faster on the draw with her swords than she is with her pistols. In addition one of the blades is shorter than the other for better control and faster defense while dual-wielding. Both blades are crafted from lightsaber-resistant phrik alloy and imbued with the Force, a technique that Hirai's mother had mastered long ago and then passed to her daughter. In her younger years Hirai developed a liking for hunting and learned to craft her own bow. Her very first bow was of a simple, wooden design which she used for quite awhile before she began to refine her technique. Now she uses a custom made compound bow that has a light draw but fires arrows with incredible power. Though she tends to favor using her swords she is still able to draw and fire three arrows in the time it takes an average person to draw their weapon and with greater accuracy as well. =History= Early Life Category:Assassins Category:Nagai Category:Pryde2000